


Reginald the Lizard

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Reginald The Lizzard: the whole story





	1. Reginald the lizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aries_Tenoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_Tenoh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Microficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



"Umm Lena...." Kara asks a slight shaking to her voice

"Yes Darling?" Lena asks from the other room

Kara gulps as she locks eyes with the monster "Why is there a dinosaur in our bathtub?"

Excitement fills Lena's voice "You found Reginald? I've been looking everywhere for him" and she comes bounding into the room

"Reginald?" Kara asks still a little scared

"Yes, he was a gift from an Australian friend, he's a blue tongue lizard" Lena says a smile on her face

Terror at hearing this beast is from Australia is outweighed when Kara asks "Named Reginald?"

"Well, yes, don't worry, he's completely harmless" Lena says moving to scoop Reginald up and holding him out to Kara 

"I don't care either he goes in a terrarium or I'm going to stay with Maggie and Alex" Kara says taking a few steps back

Lena advances "but Kara, he's so cute"

"He's not cute, he's terrifying Lena, I mean it. I will do it, I swear to Rao"

Lena lets out a sigh "fine, I'll put him back in his terrarium"

 

Later that night they are cuddling in bed when there is a scratching sound and something moves over the covers. As soon as Kara locks eyes with Reginald she screams and takes off leaving a Kara sized hole in the roof.

It takes three days and 5 boxes of doughnuts for Lena to coax Kara back home


	2. Reginald the lizard

Ok, so over the years Alex has become used to Kara's idiosyncrasies, especially how she reacts when pressed. That being said she has never seen Kara like this. The super had flown at Mach 2 into their living room and dived under her couch whilst Maggie and she had been making out on top of it none the wiser. 

 

As much as Alex cares about her sister and her mental health she was also pretty absorbed in Maggie and it takes her longer than she would like to admit before she pulls away from Maggie lips. When she does finally manage to ask Kara what's wrong what she hears literally knocks her on her ass.

"Lena and her fucking dinosaur" Kara grumbles from beneath the couch

In all her life Alex has never heard Kara use a swear word stronger than butthead, so hearing her sister uttering one of the top tier swear words hits her for six. She turns to look at Maggie and sees her girlfriend equally stunned and it takes her several minutes to recover. But luckily she is jarred back to reality by a knock at the door. She opens it to reveal a worried looking Lena

"have you seen Kara?" Lena asks her voice filled with worry

"Couch" Alex says indicating 

Lena strides into the room not seeing Kara she asks "Kara, Darling, where are you?"

"Kara's not here" comes a voice from under the couch

Lena hurries over until she can pick up the edge of the couch to see under "Kara Darling, I'm so, so sorry"

"You said you put it in its terrarium, you promised Lena" Kara sooks 

"I did my love, I swear, now can you please come out of there" Lena says in a soothing tone

Unfortunately Kara is having none of it "Not until that monster is locked up"

"Kara, he's a lizard, not a murderer" Lena says rolling her eyes

"You try telling that to his beady little eyes when he climbs on you in the middle of the night" Kara grouches

"Kara, darling, you're being ridiculous" Lena sighs, "besides you need to come fix the hole before the neighbours notice."

This time it is Alex's turn to ask "what hole?"

Seeing Kara isn't moving Lena sighs turning to say "the hole Kara made when she ejected out of our bed this morning, the Supergirl shaped hole in our roof"

"Karaaa" Alex groans already feeling the oncoming headache 

Kara's head pops out just long enough for her to say "it was terrifying Alex, he tried to kill me, it's lucky it wasn't heat vision"

"Oh stop being melodramatic Kara, it's only a lizard" Alex groans at the same time Lena says "you will not heat vision Reginald, do I make myself clear Kara Zor El"

"Either way, I'm not moving" Kara says letting the couch sink back to the ground as she hides beneath it

 

Alex sighs as she rubs her temples feeling the oncoming paperwork headache "why couldn't I have just been a biologist" she sighs before picking up her phone and calling the DEO to make arrangements to cover up Kara's accident


	3. Origin of Reginald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or missense errors but this was typed on an iPad in about twenty minutes

When you think about it life came down to two things for most beings food, and warmth, be that in the physical spiritual or metaphysical sense. It could all be drawn back to these two key things. The same was no less true for Reginald. He had been born in the warm arid lands of Australia he had a mother, and 13 siblings (can you say crowded home).

 

For the first several years of his life all he knew was the glass box he called home and the god like creature named Emily who cared for him and his family benevolently. That was until on his fifth birthday Emily decided it was time for him to leave. He had watched as his brothers and sisters had left one by one, Emily taking them toward a new life by pathway of a magical brown vessel. 

Every day Emily would take them out and allow them to roam amongst the heated surfaces of her home snacking on the numerous delicious flies that resided there. And every few months she would select one of them for a new life.

 

The day that Reginald was selected was like any other, that was until Emily instead of placing him back with his family placed him inside the vessel. It was dark and cold and terrifying. He stayed inside the vessel for what felt like a lifetime until finally it opened. At first he couldn't see, blinded as he was and he is not proud to say that in his fear he struck against the woman who held him. He heard her curse as his teeth broke skin and quickly retreated to the relative safety of the vessel. Maybe if he reentered it it would take him back to Emily, back to his family. But alas this was not the case.

 

For days the woman tries to coax him out, the warmth of heat lamps and fresh flies calling him but he resists until finally he can resist no longer. What he finds upon leaving the vessel though seems to put him immediately at ease. All around him lay warm reddened Earth and right in the middle lay a large rock for him to sunbake in.

 

It takes months but eventually he begins to trust this 'Lena' she wasn't Emily but she was kind and she never held it against him when he became scared and accidentally bit her. Before long he learns to trust her as he had Emily and eventually she trusts him enough to let him curl up in the sun on her chest. 

 

For years everything is fine, until the incident. Honestly, didn't the woman know he wasn't going to hurt her? All he wanted was to curl up in the warmth. The sun was gone and this woman was like a furnace, more than perfect for his needs. Besides he got to sleep near Lena, that was until she freaked out and threw him to the ground. 

Talk about rude

Lena was there in moments and he couldn't help but his his displeasure as she cooed over him. Eventually though being sure he is ok she places him back in his terrarium and by way of apology gives him a treat of yummy crickets. Maybe this isn't so bad after all, but that doesn't mean he will cuddle that woman again


End file.
